Natural Approach
It was not the first time they visited the place, but this time it was different. Just the right moment after getting engaged, and a private occasion too. Nick and Judy had reserved a private moment at one of the pools at Mystic Spring Oasis. Even though Judy felt a bit uncomfortable visiting the naturist club for the first time, this time she had no problem with it. Especially with her fox fiancé accompanying her there. “Nobody is here to bother us this time, darling. It´ll be alright”, Nick assured Judy. “I´ll let bygones be bygones. That place doesn´t shock me anymore”, Judy told. They went to see Yax first, who would show them the place. The eccentric yak was meditating again in the temple-like reception of the club. “Excuse me? Hello?” Judy tried to get his attention. “Uhh…wait what? Yes, I´ll have two packages of those caramel ones”, he woke up from the trance. “No, I´m not selling bunny scout cookies. We came here for a reservation”, Judy smiled. She did sell those during her girl scout days when she was little though. “Oh that´s too bad, I felt like having some today. Anyway, great to see you again. Yes, that pool is around the corner of the garden there, and the locker room is that way. Enjoy your stay, lovebirds”, Yax chuckled. The fox and the rabbit went to take off all of their clothes in the locker room before going to the club. In a moment, Judy came outside to the garden, wearing nothing at all except the engagement ring Nick had given her in her paw. It was night there already, and very silent. With only moonlight, fireflies and the water shining in the darkness. “So this is what it must´ve been like to be one of our ancestors”, Judy tried to walk on all fours for a moment. Suddenly, she heard a playful growling sound. Nick was on all fours too, pretending to “hunt his prey” with a smile on his face. “Did I scare you?” he asked. “Not at all, you´re too adorable and handsome to be a frightening predator. Although the fakeout during our confrontation with Bellwether was pretty impressive”, Judy smiled. Nick pounced Judy and playfully wrestled with her on the grass. Both of them laughed merrily while rolling around. “Not going to lie, the natural approach fits you well. Your beauty gets to live up to its full potential”, Nick said as Judy scratched his chin like a puppy. “You call it natural approach, I just call it being in love. I wouldn´t even need to tell you anything about it, sweetheart. The fact that I´m in here like this just with you represents my feelings even better than thousands of words”, Judy said eloquently and emphasized that even more by kissing Nick on his mouth. The taste of Judy´s lips. Wherever he felt that, whenever he felt that, it showed him what true pleasure is. The rabbit beauty felt the same way when doing that, closing her eyes in bliss while kissing him. “They always say that during mating season, it was when my ancestors chose our mates for all eternity. Some things don´t change, even though I chose you long before this day”, Nick massaged Judy tenderly. “For all you´ve done to me, you have earned it all”, Judy gave him an enticing smile. Closing the vine curtain behind them, Nick and Judy took a dip in the hot spring at the edge of the oasis. Judy shivered a bit from the coolness as her fur got messy, but kept on playing with the fox there. “Whatever force created us, I am most certain it meant us to be together and find peace in each other´s hearts. And even if it didn´t mean it to happen, life finds a way”, Nick said. He enjoyed the hotness of the water while lying on the spring with Judy. “Love doesn´t know when to quit, just like me”, Judy blinked her eyes. Standing in the water next to him, this was the moment during the night that Judy looked the most beautiful. The nightly scenery and her feminine figure in the spring was a combination that pleased Nick´s eyes impeccably. As Judy laid herself down there, Nick laid himself on her, licking her long ears gently. She loved it. “Predator and prey…those words don´t mean anything to me anymore. What matters is what we are as individuals”, Judy thought. “Being natural has its benefits, but I´m more than happy about the state our kind is in nowadays”, Nick admitted while holding his loved one. Judy nodded and gave a sultry smile to him. The handsome predator made her feel like a woman during a passionate moment with him. “Love…it’s the finest instinct and emotion nature ever created for us”, she said. The two left the spring and sat down on the grass to get dry while still cuddling. The fox and the rabbit had a soothing feeling in their souls that only a peaceful moment like this would bring out. “I will always love you, Judy. From our current life to eternity”, Nick swore. “So will I, Nick”, Judy did the same. For the rest of the time their reservation had, Judy and Nick just stayed in that spot of the naturist club. The fox felt like he was in heaven. He and his mate had celebrated their love successfully yet again. Category:Oneshots Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Romantic fics Category:Nick Hopps continuity Category:Stories in natural state Category:Fanon Category:Stories